


heart's starting to liquify

by vapid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Suggestive Themes, kunimi regrets life choices, rated M for mkinky presents for u and ur boyfriend, small omihina mention bc i couldnt help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapid/pseuds/vapid
Summary: Akira thinks, not without a small twinge of suspicion, that Tobio has a definite knack for making the best out of Akira's worst mistakes.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	heart's starting to liquify

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oikawabbh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawabbh/gifts).



> surprise surprise! happy birthday joy 💙💙 i wanted to write a short knkg thing for your bday hehehh i hope you like it!! 🥺
> 
> the title is based on fiji blue's [home](https://open.spotify.com/track/2VqAGGmmxomwGTxp7699JB?si=ypZs_f9sQ7OXm5S8DZ1geQ). and for ur visualizing needs, heres a [picture](https://www.stockroom.com/jtsc-waist-cuff.html#) of the product ;)

“You know, you really didn’t have to do this.”

Tobio blinks, the pale white plastic bag hanging from a balled up fist swinging in front of him. His arm is straight, forming a 90 degree angle with the rest of his body. His posture is so formal it’s almost funny, but Akira swallows down the laugh and clears his throat instead, sharpening his gaze on Tobio’s face—dangerously innocent, pure. 

But Akira is cautious. 

“I _said_ ,” Akira says each syllable with hard emphasis. “You _really_ didn’t have to.”

Tobio raises an eyebrow and sticks his other hand into the bag. “But you talked about wanting these the other day—”

Not letting him finish, Akira jerks forward and snatches the bag, pulling it away right before Tobio could reach the item nestled comfortably at the bottom. The strings dig into the lines of Akira's palm and the material inside makes a soft, scratchy sound; cold, ominous to Akira’s ears.

☁ ☁ ☁

It wasn’t exactly the best night he’s ever had, but he’s had worse. 

Almost half an hour past nine o’clock and Akira was fast-walking under the dirty neon lights in Kabukicho, coming fifteen minutes late to the Miyagi reunion party. His team manager had made him work overtime _again_ , the second time that week. Then he was ushered into a seat by the wall in the tiny izakaya, eating that cheap seafood grill that left a smell on his favorite suit the next morning; he remembers Hinata’s tipsy face and red ears, blurry in his vision, a cheery voice next to him inside the karaoke room right across the street. 

In the background someone was belting out the lyrics to Unravel—probably Kindaichi, that dramatic bastard—and Akira's head throbbed all the way down to his stomach. He could barely register what Hinata was saying...something about Sakusa. Something about a fuzzy image on a brightly lit screen waved in front of his eyes. 

_I tried this with Omi-san and it was really fun!_ Hinata’s voice sounded like it was underwater, all sweaty and neon colored. _You should give it a chance, Kunimi!_

Of course, Akira, in a drunken stupor, had found the product absolutely brilliant. He had whipped his head up then, in search of the very first person that swam into his mind. Tobio was sitting a few feet to his left, a silvery tambourine in his hand, politely nodding away to Kindaichi’s godawful rendition of the song. 

It was two in the morning in a room doused in flares and Akira’s brain absorbed only half-shades: frigid air conditioning, humid underground; sleek black leather on pink skin. All he knew was that those wide belts would probably look nice wrapped around his own waist; that those pretty chains connecting to pretty cuffs would probably look even nicer around his wrists. 

And Kageyama Tobio, with all his harsh gentleness, would definitely think he’d look nice in them, too.

☁ ☁ ☁

In hindsight, that was a fairly logical thought process. Akira makes a mental note to never sit next to Hinata ever again. 

“I talked about it _once_ ,” Akira grumbles before turning on his heel and stalking off to the kitchen. “And I was _drunk_ , okay?”

Tobio follows him without hesitation, the rubber soles of his slippers squeaking against the only floorboard that creaks in Tobio’s absurdly expensive apartment. It sounds much too similar to the scraping of leather against metal jingling inside the bag. Akira doesn’t want to think about it. 

But he has nowhere to go. The kitchen reaches a dead end. Slowing down, he lets his body bump into cold marble and rests his hands on the edge of the counter, cool under his fingertips. The plastic bag swings noisily. 

“But Hinata told me you were _super duper excited_ about it,” Tobio’s voice comes from somewhere behind him. Akira stares at the ceramic mugs in the sink. 

“Have you maybe considered that one, Hinata could be wrong, and two, I was completely shitfaced that night?”

“Yeah,” Tobio’s voice appears next to Akira’s ear and Akira almost jumps out of his skin. “Yeah, I have.”

Akira stills. The sudden change in the air feels odd, heavy—in his mouth, in his throat, in the way thick hands find their way tight and firm around his waist. Something touches Akira from behind, cotton pressing into cotton. 

“Hm. I guess your one braincell was still intact then,” Akira breathes, words coming out wobbly. “Probably used it up when you bought it, though...How sad.”

“It’s not just for you,” Tobio murmurs, voice thoughtful. “It’s also for me. Think of it as a present for the two of us.”

Tobio presses a single, light kiss on Akira’s nape, just enough to have sweat lining Akira’s palms, but still not enough. Never enough. 

Tobio continues downwards, working a wet trail until he reaches the edge of Akira’s shoulder. Akira feels pink blooming across his skin. Dazed, he dares himself to peek into the bag trapped and trembling between his fingers. The silver metal links in the chains reflect light into his eyes, and in Tobio’s eyes. 

And Akira thinks that maybe there’s no such thing as a badly timed mistake. Not when he has Tobio patiently waiting on the receiving end, his mouth its own brand of drunk as it finds its way back to Akira’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> once again, happy birthday joy channnn im so grateful to have you as a friend and i hope you liked it 🥺♥️ mwah !!! (also i'd definitely like 2 write the actual porn part in the future....rubs hands...)


End file.
